In one ear and out the other (part 2)
by Vash Stampeed17
Summary: The second half of Ryoga getting back his sense of direction. Can Ranma's new training really be the answer to Ryoga loosing his skills as a martial aritst.


In one ear and out the other (part 2) by: Vash Stampeed17  
  
"What am I going to?" Ryoga said to him self as he walked home. "Maybe I should just give up and enjoy life for a while. I mean I've never been able to find my house so quickly." Ryoga said as he walked across the vacant lot that was behind his house. "No that would be the cowards way out. I've got no choice but to train."  
  
Ryoga stood with his legs shoulder width apart staring down the scarecrow that he had dressed like Ranma. "I have never been so depressed now that I have no breaking point technique. That's it, my depression. I've got you now Ranma " Ryoga then imagined He and Akane out on a date. They were together and no one could come between them. Water was his enemy no more. "HAHA! I no longer turn into the pig. I am cured!" He thought, "This is all Ranma's fault!" Ryoga screamed. "Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan!" Ryoga closed his eyes expecting a towering blast of energy to incinerate the Ranma scarecrow, but apparently he had done something wrong. There was no effect. This too he realized was a side effect of him loosing all of his headbands. He had forgotten how to be depressed. "What now?" He said to himself. "That was my backup technique!"  
  
"You are so pathetic!" A voice said. "Who said that?" Ryoga answered. Then he saw a boy with black hair all tied in a pigtail standing on the fence nearby. "Curse you Ranma even now at my weakest times you mock me!"  
  
"Buksaitenketsu!" Ryoga said, lunging his finger in Ranma's direction. Very quickly Ranma ducks under Ryoga's hand and holds a rock directly in the path of Ryoga's finger. His fingers snapped to the side and turned a bright neon blue. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryoga said as he held his finger in his other hand. "Wow so it wasn't a trick!" Ranma said. "Of course it wasn't!" Ryoga yelled back. "Well you know what Ryoga? I'm gonna help ya." Ranma stated. "Y-Y-You are!" Ryoga said almost whimpering. "Well it's the least I can do. I mean you did help me when Happosai put that strength sucking moxibustion on me." "Besides it's no fun beating up on a guy who can't even fight back." "Now lets get started." Ranma said as he pulled out a small book from his back pocket.  
  
"What's that?" Ryoga questioned. "I found this last night while I was hunting down that stupid old goat while he was running from Akane's Room."  
  
Last night: "Come back here!" Ranma yelled as he chases Happosai down the hallway. "What a haul! What a haul!" Happosai said as he ran through the house. "This is you're fault for not being able to read my mind Ranma!" Akane yelled from her room. "Stupid Akane! She's not even trying to make sense any more." Ranma responded "When I was chasing him I noticed something fall out of his pocket." Ranma said to Ryoga. It was this. The guide to a martial artist rebirth with this book you'll be able to rejuvenate your body and soul, rediscover forgotten techniques and withstand any enemy. "Sounds great lets do it!" Ryoga said happily  
  
"Step one: Wrap trainee in sausages from head to toe." Ranma read as he began wrapping Ryoga with sausages. "Are you sure this is right?" Ryoga said "Yeah, Yeah its all right here in the book" Ranma responded "Step two: Throw trainee into a pit full of hungry dogs." Ranma said as he pulled a sheet off of a large hole that it was covering. "Waaaaaah!" Ryoga said as he tried to pry Ranma's grip from his arm. "Ranma waaaaaait!" Ryoga said this is exactly how you learned the Catfist!" Ryoga screamed. "Yeah so maybe you'll have some kind of new technique under your belt then." Ranma said as he lifted Ryoga above his head about to toss him in. "But wait, you might develop some kind of phobia of dogs." Ranma said as he sat Ryoga down on the edge of the pit "We'll just have to think something else." Ranma said scratching his head. "Help me!" Ryoga said as he was holding onto the edge of the pit with his teeth. One of the dogs has grabbed hold of one of the hanging sausages as was pulling him into the pit. "Whoa! Sorry there Ryoga." Ranma said as he pulled Ryoga out of the pit just in time. "That's the last time that I use one of Happosai's books and expect positive feed back." Ranma said to him self.  
  
Just then an arrow came flying out of the sky and cut through the remaining sausages that held Ryoga tied together. "CHALLENGE!" It said. "Meet me at the vacant lot behind your house at 6:pm." "Who in their right minds would send you a challenge letter?" Ranma stated. "I don't know, but whoever it is couldn't have picked a better time to beat me." Ryoga responded. "Actually now that you think about it, this really is the perfect time to challenge you, I mean how can someone do that when you're too busy running around the world getting lost." Ranma said. "Shut up Ranma!" Ryoga said punching him on the head. "It's almost six now; I've got to get to the lot." "Don't tell me you're actually thinking about accepting? You're gonna lose Ryoga." Ranma said. "Maybe, but what kind of martial artist would I be if I turned down a challenge!" Ryoga said as he started to run towards the lot. "Man I'd better go and keep an eye on him." Ranma said to him self as he ran after Ryoga  
  
Ryoga stepped onto the lot and saw a figure wearing a huge hat that was covering his face. "Drop that hat so that I can see the face of the man who dare challenges Ryoga Hibiki!" Ryoga said trying to sound intimidating. "Confidant you are, for someone who has lost all of their abilities!" Said the man as he took of his hat. "Hey you're the guy that cured me of my lack of a sense of directions." Ryoga said astonished. "HA!" the old man cackled "You think that was a cure! HAHAHAHAHA! It was quite simple, all I did was apply some pressure points on your head simply so that you could temporarily get back your sense of direction. I also applied pressure to the parts of your brain that stored your fighting techniques so that you would forget them. Now you are helpless and now you are mine. HAHAHAHAHHA!" The old man said happily. "I just had to take off all of those headbands to get to your thick skull. I mean come on four thousand five hundred and sixty two. That's just plain nasty. Half of them weren't even washed and any ways. Prepare to die" The old man said as he ran towards Ryoga.  
  
"So that's it." Ranma thought to himself as he sat crouched on the fence watching the action "I knew it was too good to be true."  
  
"Die!" The old man said as lowered his head. "Renshu Hari!" The old man yelled. "Drill needle?" Ranma said to himself. "What kind of attack is that." "His body then started spinning as he ran forward. By tilting his body and strategically placing his feet he was able to produce a drilling motion that slammed directly into Ryoga's chest. Ryoga goes flying in a spiraling motion and lands on his stomach. He staggers to his feet. "Come on Ryoga think of a counter." Ryoga says to himself "Shuten Shoyu!" the old man yells as he sprays Ryoga with a black liquid. Ryoga is then pinned against a wall. "Terminal soy sauce?" Ranma says to himself. "Who came up with these attacks?"  
  
"HAHAHA! Now I have got you where I want you. I will drill the life out of you. "Renshu Hari!" the old man as he starts to spin towards Ryoga. "Come on brain. WORK!" Ryoga says to himself. "Ryoga, remember how I said lets be friends forever? Well now I don't even want to be friends with you. I really do hate you!" Ryoga imagines. He thinks of how disappointed Akane would be in him for loosing all of his skill. He thinks of how Ranma would soon be laughing at him, as he would soon throw P-chan away in the garbage on his way to the pet store to buy a cat. "Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan!" Ryoga says as a huge towering blast sends the old man flying back wards and landing on his back. "I'm back!" Ryoga says as he pull him self off of the wall. "Well mister be prepared to be defeated. "Wait don't hurt me," the old man said, "I just wanted to teach you a lesson. You just can't go around breaking things whenever you want. Some one has to clean that stuff up you know." "What are you talking about? Ranma says as he jumps down from the fence to listen to the old man. "Do you ever wonder who puts all of those 'do not break wall' signs? Well now you know. Because you keep wrecking the towns structures I have to keep rebuilding wall after wall after wall." The old man said, "Is it too much trouble to ask for some piece and quiet around here." "Well all you had to do was ask." Ranma said. "What do you mean ask?" Ryoga says. "Well I'm sure that Ryoga would be glad to help you clean up any of the messes that he's made running all round this city." Ranma continues. "That's right." Ryoga said "Starting tomorrow Ranma and I will help you to repair walls." "What do you mean Ranma and I?" Ranma questioned. "Who do you think I was chasing after all of those times?" Ryoga asks. "Ok I'll help." Ranma says. "But sense you're did all of the damage, you're doing most of the work." "Thank you boys very much we'll start tomorrow. Just meet me here at 8 am sharp." Said the Old man. "Sure thing!" Ranma and Ryoga said simultaneously.  
  
"Man leave it to Ryoga to pick today to loose his sense of direction again." Ranma said as he was pushing a wheelbarrow full of bricks across the pavement. " Hurry up now." Said the old man who was sitting on a lounge chair and sipping on a tall glass of lemonade. "We've got one hundred ninety nine more walls to go."  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoga runs into a man doing farm work and he walks up to him. "Excuse me sir." Ryoga says to him. "Can you tell me where I can find this street?" He says while pointing to a map. "Are you some kind of idiot?" The man asks. "This is a map of Nerima. You're in Nagano!" "AAAAAAAH not again. Where did they put that cursed wall!" Ryoga screams as he runs off into the wilderness. 


End file.
